


A Merry Sirens Christmas

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Newborns, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: Mason and his mate Sirens are waiting the birth of their child around the Christmas time. While waiting for family and friends to visit they have a bit of smutty goodness and then on Christmas day they get a gift that comes in twos?Arthur and Raven come to visit Mason and Sirens along with their adoptive mother Daisy from Goodneighbor.Is it a Happy Christmas YES it is!(Did this summary suck I don't know)





	A Merry Sirens Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope its a good one along with happy holidays. 
> 
> I don't own Fallout nor have any wishes too.
> 
> I hope you love the story as I have had fun writing it.

Sirens was sitting there staring out as it snowed in Nuka World. She sighed and watched the air turn fogy where her breath came out of her mouth. The windows were broken in the Fizz top Gril but she stood there. The cold don't really bother her anymore. Not since she and her sister were frozen for 210+ years in a vault. She heard the door behind her open since the lift was broken. How it broken no one really knows but her and well Mason Alpha of the Pack raiders.

 

She smirked at the thought of what she and Mason did while on it. The fact that they both broke it made her laugh at the thought. It had first started snowing and Mason had thought he saw her shiver so he got this bright idea for them to basically fuck on the thing. Well things lead to one or the other and they had gotten finished fucking and it broke after they rolled into her Fizztop.

 

She felt to arms wrap around her and knew only one person would do that. His arms couldn't fit all the way around her middle but he damn near tried. She felt a small kicks at his arms. He nuzzled in to her hair and neck.

 

“How are my two kittens today?” He mumbled into her hair and she hummed happily.

 

“We are swell my dear. But I think you woke up someone after I had put them to sleep just a few seconds ago.” she scolded but laughed at the end letting him know he was forgiven. He turned her around and their mouths met. Did she say it had almost been nine months since the lift was borken? That she couldn't be bothered if anyone fixed it? She kissed him with all the passion, love and promises of when their child was with them they would be wolfs in heat.

 

“Just a few more weeks to go and you'll be mine once again.” He said as he pulled away from her tempting lips. She laughed and he watched the blond curls fram her face. She had started wearing it down again cause having it up gave her headaches.

 

“Maybe for xmas we'll have our buddle of joy in our arms my darling Wolf.” She said it with a hint of a smile in her tone. He drew her in as far as her belly would allow and just held her. Their wrist touching her left to his right. His chin on the crown of her head and they stood there in their own little bubble that only they could create. Her arms were wrapped around his back as she cuddled into him.

 

Even the Alpha took care of his mate. He drew back just a bit put his thumb on her chin to draw her face to look up into his own. He hoped their daughter would look just like her. He had a feeling they would have a little girl first and he was quite fine with that just not looking forward to the teenage years of boys. He would have a baseball bat and shot gun ready for that. But his daughter would be just like her mother with a mix of him. He was sure of it.

 

“What are you thinking about my love?” She whispered out and broke him out of his thoughts and watched how he smiled.

 

“Just hoping for a little girl who looks just like you and even acts just like you. Just not looking forward to the time boys start taking notice of our little wolf.” He whispered back to her not to break the moment between them. They had been far and few between since the lift broken the night of this little ones creation. He smirked at the thought of that night and notice she was also thinking about that night as well and their lips crashed together in a ryhim that they knew by heart by now.

 

They pulled away when they heard a throat clear and she looked over to see Gage standing there a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks. She smiled softly at him and felt Mason put his chin back on the crown of her head.

 

“Yes Gage what can I do for you?” She whispered to him and watched how he sifted his feet. They had tried to be together but it just don't work out. She knew Gage was a great guy but he just couldn't beat Mason in her heart. She had fought hard against the pull to her Alpha but in the end she gave in and became his mate. She nuzzled her cheek into Mason's chest feeling what he was feeling as well.

 

“Just wanted to let you know I was going out into the Commewelth for a bit of fun and relaxing wanted to see if you wanted to go with or not. I know you wanted to go to Goodneighbor and see that friend of yours before the babe is born.” His southern accent was a under tone with each word he said and she smiled at the thought of her adoptive mother Daisy. She had taken both the girls under her wing and helped them out a lot of the times.

 

“I was thinking of asking her to come here with my sister along with her husband.” She giggled at the thought of what Arthur would think of Mason. Two leaders meeting but on two different sides of the wall. It might turn into a pissing match or her and her sister could watch both their mates go at it in a more enjoyable way. She giggled at the thought and held tighter to her mate.

 

“Kitten what are you up too?” Mason asked her while not moving from his spot with her in his arms. He felt her giggle and cuddle tighter into him. He sighed in statsfaction.

 

“Just thinking is all my Alpha. Gage if you could let Daisy and my sister know that'd be great! I would love for them to come here and have Xmas with me.” She said in a rush and smiled brightly at Gage. She still stole his breath she saw that but knew his own mate was out there. The name don't show up till five months ago and two weeks after the lift had broken. She giggled and felt Mason squeeze her not too tightly but enough to let her know he was thinking the same.

 

“Sure thang Boss.” Gage said with his accented voice and turned to leave the two happy mates to their moment of bliss without someone trying to crawl up the Bosses ass. It seemed to happen every five to ten seconds everyday. She don't have a break normally but since she and Mason were having a little bundle of Pack joy around the xmas time they had to pull back on things she could do. Naturaly the Boss had aruged that she could do it even tho she was heavily with child but him and Mason had pulled rank and one used their Mate bond to subdo her. He hated it but it had to be done.

 

Mason pulled away and looked into her green eyes that still stole his breath. They were the most beautiful green as if the Commewelth's grass grew in her very eyes. There was flakes of gold or brown. But he loved those eyes and hoped with everything in them their children would have them. He brought his hand up to her hair and weaved it into her hair and leaned his own face down to her own and kissed her till she was jelly in his arms.

 

“Make love to me.” She whispered to him and felt him stiffen in her arms after she had utterd that one word. She looked up into his eyes and knew he wouldn't refuse her. The doc had said sexual intercorse was still allowed long as it wasn't hard and rough. The way they normally liked it. She was due in two weeks a day before Xmas or after.

 

“Kitten, do you think it's wise? I can't be gentle.” He said to her and watched how her eyes shown with a light in them that he thought had went missing after she couldn't vist the Commewelth till after their child was born.

 

“Mason I'm sure you can be gentle. You've waited for me to come around to be yours how long?” She smiled as she said and ran her hand up his chest to his chin, jaw and finally into his hair. She pulled him down into a sweet kiss that turned passionet between them. Their mouths worked in a dance that was all them. As the kiss turned bursing her other hand that wasn't in his hair slipped down between them to his pants. But they heard another throat clear and they both groaned at the bastard that interupped them.

 

Pulling away she notice it was Mags and William Black. She groaned what could they want now? Sighing she turned her full attention apon them and waited for them to spit it out.

 

“Boss, I just wanted to give you this.” Mags said and stepped up to her with a box wrapped in some odd paper she had never seen before but took the gift and opened it and felt tears well in her eyes at what she saw. A cute little onese. It had the Pack and Overboss's symbol on it. She met eyes with Mags and she pulled away to draw Mags into a hug.

 

“Thank you! I don't know how you found it but I love it.” She said as she held Mags to her and sniffled at the thought of what Mags had done for her.

 

“It's no problem Boss, you've done so much for Nuka Would and the raiders when you could've wiped us all out but I'm glad you never did.” Mags said and held the Overboss closer and sighed. She had a crush on the Overboss for the longest time but notice how Mason and her had always had this spark between them but the Overboss had fought it with everything in her. But finally gave in and now look where they were.

 

“I'll let you and Mason have your time to yourselves. You've earned it in more ways. I wanted to give you this before the others came to give you theres.” Mags said as she moved back to William and grabbed his arm and walked out with him. Her tattoo had shown up after Mason and Sirens had gotten together finally and she sighed. William would never love her and it broke her.

 

Sirens watched them leave and felt her heart go out for Mags. The blond bombshell had finally gotten her mate tattoo but only to find out that it was William. But William had another mate out there somewhere. Would he ignore the call for his and be with Mags or will he break the blond father and who would pick up the pieces. She remembered with her sisters tattoo had changed from Nate. It had happened right after Shaun had been born. It was a huge fight between her and Nate that caused them their marriage and happness. A time of joy had turned into a time of bitterness and rage.

 

Mason drew her back into his arms knowing their moment had been broken but he knew she needed the him to hold her right then as she sobbed into his shirt. She had been extra feely lately and he noticed she needed him more. He just held her till her hand was in his hair and their lips had met somehow.

 

She moved him to her bed as she kissed him. But suddenly he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips as best as he could with her huge belly. Their mouths fought for control of the kiss as he laid her down on the bed and moved his right hand into her hair and nibbled on her lip as she reopened her mouth and his tongue was back to fighting with her own. Her coat had been knocked to the floor along with his own. Shoes long forgotten before hitting the bed and his left hand was on her hip to keep her from grinding on his already hard cock.

 

She arced to feel him pressed into her sex and whimpered when she couldn't get that feeling she was craving. His mouth left hers going down to her jaw to nibble his way down her body as his hands worked to get her out of her top and bra. Her breast had gotten bigger and he groaned at the thought of holding the two beautiful mouth-watering mounds. She ripped his shirt off him and he growled.

 

“Kitten that was the last shirt I had!” He snarled and felt her chuckle which made him also laugh but when he nipped at her pulse point she moaned. He bit her pulse point and felt her wiggle blow him as she searched for something. Her right hand in his hair and her left on his back digging into it. He groaned into her neck as his mouth made it's way down from her pulse point to her chest and the vally of her breast.

 

“I can get you new ones my Alpha. I need you please. Oh god do I need you inside me. None of this four play shit.” She groaned out and felt him smirk between her breast. Maybe a good thing she had wore a skirt as it was bunch just under her belly. She looked down at him as he spread her legs apart and kissed her belly where their child was. She moaned in a over stimulating way that sent blood stright to his cock. She was tired of him teasing her so she flipped them and sat up on his own belly. She moved backwords till she felt his cock rub against her thigh and she let out a sigh as she looked down into his eyes. She felt like she was wounded tight with desire for him. A fire had been sparked into a raging fire. She sighed in torment as he sat up and caught her lips in a kiss that made her almost forget that she wanted him to make love to her.

 

He flipped her back over and moved his right hand down to her cunt and allowed a finger to run through her slit of her cunt feeling how aroused she was. She moaned and thrusted onto his finger and felt him add another finger as he used his thumb to seek out her clit. He pushed two fingers into her to feel her walls squeeze them. He felt how wet she was for him and groaned. Ever since they had found out they were having a child she had been raring to go. Just by the sound of his voice or her day dreams.

 

“If you want me to make love to you then your going to do this my way you horny little Siren or I'm not going to make love to you but leave you hanging.” He grined in a wolfish way that had her moaning and groaning at the thought of being left horny. They had a rule she couldn't finish the job if he left her that way. She had to stay that way till she had righted the wrong.

 

“pleasessss. I need you Mason.” She begged as her eyes met his with the green nearly black. He groaned at the look of need in them eyes. He found her bewitching at times and others alluring siren as she was known to be. Her hair halo'd out around her head in a anglic way that made him want to run his fingers through it. She moved her hips against his fingers and his other hand stopped her from moving on his fingers. As much as he loved watching her fuck herself on his fingers this was not how he planned this to go.

 

“Kitten.” He said it brokenly on a groan and leaned down and licked her ravishing cunt hood. As he spread her lips of her cunt apart he found himself wishing he was fucking her instead but he wanted to do this for her. So he leaned in and started to suck on her clit as he moved his fingers in time with his sucking, biting and other teasing assail on her cunt and clit. She whimpered, moaned and said his name in a broken way that had him thrusting against the bed as his fingers thrusted inside her. She wounder her left hand in his hair as her back bowed off the bed which had him groan at the site of her body. It fueled his own and he ripped his mouth away and his fingers only to sit up and stick his fingers in his mouth to clean them. He groaned around his fingers as she glared at him in a tormented way.

 

“Fuck that's hot.” She groaned and felt him start to lean over her and her eyes met his own green hue ones that were also lost to the black as her own were. His cock rubbed against her clit as he coated his cock in her jucies. She whimpered and her hands went to his back to dig in.

 

He lined himself up and pushed into her cunt till the hilt. Their breaths were ghosting over each others faces as they looked into each others eyes. She smiled at him in a alluring way that had him thrust into her and her nails bite into his skin. He set a slow and tormented pace. Their hips met on each curl of his hips as he slowely worked to fuck her into the bed.

 

She sucked in a breath when he hit that one spot inside her and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling and allowes her nails to dig into his back. He was being extra careful of her belly and she smile at him as he kept thrusting into her. He suddenly pulled out and rolled her to her side and got in behind her and lifted her leg over his hip and rubed himself against her folds once more. He lined himself up and pushed into her as she moaned on a breath at feeling him at this angle. They haven't been together in over a few months like this and she closed her eyes as he moved his hips into her own from behind.

 

Her breast bounced as he took her and he watched her breast and face as she made breathy moans, whispers of his name and even a few other noses that went stright to his cock. As he sped up he don't want to rush the ryhim he found nor did he want to stop going this slowly. Yes they loved it hard and fast and pained filled. But this was showing her he loved her and could be gentle like she believed he could do. She met each of his thrust and turned her head to her side and he caught her lips with his own and timed his tongue and thrust in line together. Her hand in his hair holding him into the kiss as her other scratched at the bed was allowing him to know she was close along with her vevelty walls. They squeezed on each thrust and he groaned into the kiss as her tongue played with his own.

 

She pulled back and panted into the air between them and whispered brokenly. “ _Faster pleasessss Mason._ ” He smirked as his hand went up her thighs and inbetween her legs to her clit finding it easly and started to play with it in time with his thrust. He heard the slapping of their skin and was glad the lift was broken and he was pretty sure she would too if she thought clearly. He groaned as she threw her head back and squeezed down on his cock ripping his orgasmon from him as she came with her own. Her cry had also made his more powerful. The way she cried his name into the cold air made his body burn. As he lowered his forhead to her shoulder and they both tried to catch their breath they both bursted out laughing.

 

“I.. laugh... could ...another laugh... be... giggles.. gentle.... My Alpha.” She said to him inbetween laughs and giggles. He laughed with her and nipped at her shoulder. She whimpered and he pulled away to lay on his back to draw her into his side. He groaned at the lost of being side of her but he knew staying in that postion was tiring on her. He pulled her to him and allowed her to cuddle into his side and held her. She nuzzled into his side and quickly fell asleep. Her hair around them and down her back also over her breast. Her hair would need combing and attention once she woke up but maybe he could do that for her.

 

 

_Two weeks later...._

 

The two sisters tood in Fizztop mountion giggling at something they both said. The other stopped long enough to breathe when she got a kick to the side. She don't really notice for the nine months it was two kicks instead of one. But she rubed the spot and smiled to her sister as they looked back down to see Arthur and Mason glaring at each other.

 

“I'm so glad you two could make it.” Sirens said gladly and smiled brightly at her elder sister. Raven smiled and pulled her sister into a hug. Their green eyes were so alike if you don't know which was which from their hair color they could fool anyone. The two girls watched as the two men worked on fixing the lift for some odd reason they wanted to be the ones to fix it and get in the good graces of their mates. Arthur had more knowagle about how to fix things than Mason but then again who knew. Sirens and Raven kept giggling at the two boys. Mason don't want her to wait on the doctor to come up through the apt she kept in back of the mountion and she understood but she also liked the lift being broken for reasons only they knew.

 

“So what is he like in bed?” Raven asked her sister and saw her sister stiffen up for a moment before laughing out right.

 

“Hes great in bed. Since you asked me about Mason you have to tell me about Maxson.” Sirens said and asked all in one breath that made her sister turn scarlet.

 

“OH God that good?” Sirens breathed out and watched her sister turned a brighter scarlet. She giggled and turned to see the two men in question staring up at them as if the two of them had lost their minds and she waved at them with a crazy grin on her face. She watched as the two looked at each other and started laughing like the girls were.

 

Suddenly Sirens felt like her lower back was on fire. She took in a deep breath and looked over to her sister as her hair fell down to hide her face. She stood back up again only noticed Mason had been watching her. She knew he could feel whatever she felt in the bond they had but she tired to keep most of what she was feeling hidden some of the time.

 

She showed him her teeth and watched him growl at her and turn back to help Arthur with the lift. She smriked as she stood up again and turned to her sister and lead her over to a couch to sit down on. She couldn't help but feel like her back was on fire.

 

“So any plans on more children?” She asked her sister and watched how she smiled softly and looked back at her.

 

“Yes, I want more. I really do but Arthur wants to wait another year before we have any to give me time really. Hes even brought back Danse to the Brotherhood. I've kept snyth Shaun and we are raising him but I've noticed hes growing. I know Snyth's shouldn't but did they figure out how to manage that?” Raven whispered to her sister and kept her eyes on her sisters eyes. She noticed there was a pain in her sister with how she was sitting and moved closer to her and made her lean into her.  
  
Sirens bit back a whimper she don't want to appair weak to her elder sister. She rubbed soothing circles around her little sisters back as she heard her gasp for a moment but kept her pained filled cries to herself.

 

“You know showing pain isn't a weakness when you are in labor little sister.” Raven whispered into her hear and felt her little sister grab her hand and squeeze down on it as the pain became worst. She just sat there holding her little sister through it as she watched the boys start to argue between themseleves.

 

“Lets head inside yeah?” Raven suddenly said and helped her sister to stand up but only for her to freeze up as a pop was heard and a gush of water hit the floor. The look on her little sisters face was priceless and Raven smiled at her.

 

“Everything will be fine. Your water broke.” Raven said to her and held her close as they hurried to the room inside and helped her little sister to lay on the bed. She grabbed her sister to make sure she don't go get Mason.

 

“Don't go get him please.” She begged her sister with big green eyes full of fear of the unknown. There was pain in them eyes as well and her sister wouldn't dream to leave her like this.

 

“I'm not leaving to get him we need to get you settled and as much as you can be comfy.” Her sister said and she growled on the next pain and breathed out.

 

“I'm never letting that bastard touch me.” Sirens growled out and leaned back against the wall the bed was against.

 

_Hours later (I'm not going into the birth cause I want this to be short and sweet. It's xmas after all)_

 

Raven looked outside to see it had became night and she looked over to see her sister with her twin bundles of joy with her mate beside her looking down on the two little bundles. She smiled softly and felt Arthur behind her and nuzzle into her own neck. Her sister had wanted her to stay close in case she fell asleep. She smiled at the name of the little boy Vincent and his sister was named Elizabeth. Two beautiful names for to beautiful babies. She snuggled into Arthur's arms and whispered. Daisy stood of to the side as she watched her two eldest girls. She smiled and looked came over to see the two newest addons to the family.

 

“I want a baby.” She told him suddenly and he held her tighter. He nuzzled into her neck and smiled. “Soon my love.” He whispered into her hair and they both smiled as they watched.

 

 

_And so it was a Merry Christmas to Mason and Sirens along with Arthur and Raven. Daisy found love with Rj who finally wanted to settle down and his son was with him now and he saw no reason why Daisy had to be alone anymore so Daisy found herself a man and a son to add to her little family. The twins that were born were both pack and overboss's children. What would the grow up to be like? Would Arthur and Raven have a child the next year? Maybe you will find out next year when the next Christmas time happens. Have a good one everyone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You're thoughts?


End file.
